A Weeping Heart
by Death by Default
Summary: I didn't know what to make of it...this feeling. It was strange- like falling and flying at the same time. Who knew that a Malfoy could do that to you?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** MY FIRST DISCLAIMER! Sadly I don't own Harry Potter.

_**Prologue**_

**Hermione**

You learn by experience that life is unpredictable. What can seem like the most horrible thing can actually turn out to not be so bad once you gave it a chance. But you also learn that life can be cruel- once you start to like something, and maybe even start to love it, it has the fullest potential of hurting you. And once it starts to hurt you, you find yourself in the worst kind of pain imaginable.

Did I ever think that my life would be filled with this much pain? Certainly not! How could I predict that this period of time, when Voldemort was gone and the world was safer, would be when I would want to abandon all hope? This was truly supposed to be the happiest time in my life, the time where I should feel relieved, but instead I found I had no hope for anything. Because there really was no point in hoping for anything if he was gone…

Oh…but when he was with me I felt so happy! When he said my name I felt like singing…When he looked at me, I felt like there was more to me than brains and intellect, like I fit in with everyone else, like I wasn't just the brainiac or the know-it-all. But he also had a way of making you feel special. When his gorgeous grey eyes were on you, you had this feeling that lifted you-the feeling that the world was made up of only you and him and really nothing else mattered…love does that to you, you know. Love leads you to do foolish things…it takes you way up to a world of your own and for a moment you feel like nothing would go wrong…like nothing _could_ go wrong.

But eventually something brings you crashing back down and you have to face reality. You have to face the consequences of your actions, all the people you have hurt because of one little decision. But what could you do? What could _I_ do? Would I want to have my friends question me, to have most of the wizarding population turn on me? But how could I abandon the very thing I realized I couldn't live without? The very thing that kept me together when I was ready to fall apart? And all because I am in love!?

All because I am in love with _Draco Malfoy_…

**A/N : This is my first author's note ever! I'm so excited!**

**Please tell me what you think- this was just a small preview of the story from Hermione's pov.... I'm not sure if I want to make the whole thing from Hermione's pov, but if you think I should, then let me know.... also please tell me through the story if I didn't make Draco or Hermione's characters true to their characters in the books!!!**

**Also if you think anything else should be changed then please tell me!  
**

** Thanks for reading Rand R!  
**


	2. Chapter 1 A New Start

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter_...but I wish I did...

* * *

**CH 1- A New Start**

I closed my eyes as we drove, in a small, black Ministry rented car, to Kings Cross. I was squished in between Ginny and Ron, who was the only one of the Weasleys, excluding Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, brave enough to see me off. They were all still in mourning…over Fred's _passing on_. Harry was away on an assignment, something he could not help, but I knew if he had a choice he would prefer not to come. I was going back to Hogwarts, one of my most favorite places, my home for seven years, but I wasn't looking forward to it.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked tentatively. I opened my eyes and lifted my head to look at her, and she quickly looked away once she saw my expression. Mrs. Weasley glanced back at me but didn't say anything, instead exchanging a look with her husband. They knew I wasn't alright; I had been dreading this day all summer.

One of the main problems was that Harry and Ron wouldn't be going back with me. They just _had _to accept the auror positions at the ministry, and I suppose I really couldn't blame them…I mean, why go back to school, when you had a job all ready for you, without any extra schooling or anything? I just couldn't accept the position once offered-I wouldn't feel right taking it knowing I skipped all the courses required, when it takes so many years for aurors to get where they are. I really couldn't blame Harry for not coming back-Hogwarts was too painful for him to even look at right now, but Ron? Well, I guess I couldn't expect him to _want _to go back to school… but Hogwarts wouldn't be the same to me.

"Mione, I _am_ sorry…really!" Ron sighed when he didn't see me respond. I couldn't speak to Ron, not out of anger or spite, but because if I talked to him, I would break down. Ron had been changed by the war and the many losses. Now, when he speaks, I can hear it in his voice, the anger of loosing Fred, the misery of witnessing death, I can just sense the changes. And I didn't quite know how I felt about that. But right now Ron thought I was mad at him.

The five of us continued in silence all the way to Kings Cross, and through the barrier to Platform 9 and ¾. The platform was full of a mixture of people, though not as many as in previous years, all of them saying goodbye to their families, and I saw the familiar red and black_ Hogwarts Express_ ready to go, which was a welcome sight for the most part. Ron stayed by my side the whole time, his face screwed up in concentration. I think he was trying to figure out how ease the friction between us.

"Er…Arthur…why don't we help Ginny with her luggage?" I could tell that Mrs. Weasely was trying to subtly give Ron and me some privacy.

Mr. Weasley blinked twice, "But…" at that moment Mrs. Weasley grabbed his arm and dragged him down the platform, pushing her daughter's luggage cart. Ginny gave us an inspecting look, mumbled something about seeing me later, and took off after them.

Once Ron saw them disappear into the crowd, he took my hand and pulled me a little bit away from the noise, "Hermione," he said softly when I wouldn't look at him, "don't be sad." I started. "I know Hogwarts will be different, but this is for your own good." He gave me a lopsided smile that I noticed didn't reach his eyes. "I know you, Hermione. Once classes start, you'll be busier than ever, and you won't even notice that…" he trailed off.

I gave him a bitter laugh. "What won't I notice Ron? I won't notice how different Hogwarts is now that it is stained with so many deaths? I won't notice how the corridors scream with pain every time I pass them by? My two best friends won't be with me, how is that supposed to make me feel any better? It's _my _decision, Ron, don't try to make _me _feel any better about it!" He looked away and I instantly felt guilty. In a gentler tone I added, "Look Ron, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get mad at you…I suppose I am really mad at myself and the fact that everything is so _different_."

"And I suppose I haven't really helped with my being so…distant." He frowned when I nodded. "I guess when I left you and Harry last December...well, I guess I did a lot of growing up. But, bloody hell, I'm still me Hermione!" He looked as sad as I felt, and I hated contributing to that sadness by being the way I was.

"Ron I-" but at that moment the train's whistle went off loudly, so I gave him a huge hug, trying to communicate how sorry I was. And maybe he understood, because he patted my back saying, "Now you'd better get going, or I'll be stuck with you all year!" giving me the trademark lopsided smile I loved so much and kissing my cheek before gently pushing me in the direction of the train.

~3 hours later~

I stared out of the window at the blurred landscape. I was currently in a compartment with Ginny, Luna, and Dean Thomas; right now Luna was babbling on to Dean about the crumple-horned snorkack, pushing a copy of the _Quibbler_ into his hands, and I could see Ginny out of the corner of my eye, contemplating how to approach me and make me feel better. I wanted to avoid that. I didn't want any false reassurances about how they were all there for me, how they understood how I felt. Though the latter may be true, they all currently had friends with them. I lost my two best friends, the people I had gone through everything with, and regardless of how short a time it was, it still cut deeply inside of me.

As soon as Ginny opened her mouth, I quickly stood up saying, "You know…it is quite stuffy in here, I think I need to step out into the hall for a bit of air."

Ginny glared at me, "Hermione, I know what you are doing and-"

I quickly cut her off, "Now, I'll only be gone for a few minutes or so." She stood up to come with me. "No…please Ginny, I need a moment to myself." She made a face and sat down as I slipped out the door.

The corridor was not deserted; in fact, it was full of people moving toward the direction of the trolley. I had to get out of here, it was becoming much too hot. I turned left, away from the direction of the students, and hurried my way down the hall, peeking in the window of every compartment, looking for an empty one. It was still much too crowded...there were too many people! Why weren't people in their damn compartments anyway? I frantically searched until I was running down the aisle.

Finally, at the end of the train, I found an empty compartment… but it was locked!!! Who locks an empty compartment? At that point I was much to exasperated to care, so I took out my wand, mumbled, "Alohamora," and stepped inside, closing my eyes and sighing in relief.

But when I opened my eyes, I grimaced. On the seat next to the window, smirking his highly unpleasant smirk, was the one and only…

"Granger," He sneered at me, "So did Potter and the Weasel completely abandon you this year?" Well…there was Draco Malfoy for you.

* * *

**A/N:**I know this chapter is very "blah" but bear with me because we have to start somewhere! It'll get better...we finally have Malfoy in the picture, and that's good...isn't it?

Notice how I just had to add Ron's trademark "Bloody hell!" If Ron is only in a few of the chapters, then he should be allowed to say it!

Please tell me what you think! R&R!!!!


	3. Chapter 2 Malfoy

**A/N:** Another short chapter!! Don't worry though, it will get better! Hope you like...it!

* * *

**Ch 2 Malfoy**

I blinked. Twice. I'm not sure if I had ever seen anyone so…messed up? Yes, I believe that's the word for it. Malfoy looked both emotionally and physically distressed. His platinum blond hair, usually slicked back with gallons of gel, was now casually messed up, as if he no longer cared about it. The pale face we had been used to seeing for so many years was now even paler, if that was even possible, and underneath his eyes were dark purple bruises. His eyes were still a lighter shade of grey, but they were now outlined with a rim of black, and they had a new hardness to them. Truly the only way I could tell that it was still the same Malfoy I had come to despise all these years was his trademark smirk; but even that wasn't entirely the same- his lips had both thinned out and lost a bit of color.

"I-I-" but I was at a loss for words.

"What's the matter, smart-ass? Cat got your tongue? Stupid Mudblood, can't even come up with a proper insult." I didn't pay attention to his words at first, just his voice, for that wasn't the same either. It was slightly rougher than it used to be; it had more of an edge. But as my mind moved on to what he was saying, and noticed his expression of disgust, my cheeks burned.

"Why don't you…why don't you…jump off of a cliff!" It wasn't much of an insult, and I could've sworn I saw his lips twitch slightly, but in the moment in took for me to blink, his face returned to disgust.

"Why don't you get your own compartment and leave me the hell alone!" He was nearly shouting. I didn't bother answering, I just turned around and tugged on the compartment door. But it wouldn't budge; it was locked! I took out my wand, murmured, "Alohamora," like before, and pulled on the door again, but it wouldn't open.

He groaned, "Granger, I forgot to tell you, they locked me in here."

"Why? Are they protecting innocent bystanders from your horrible wrath?" I smiled.

"Yes, actually," He answered coldly before turning back to a book he was reading. And then I realized who I was talking to. This was Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin who had a major hand in the wars that occurred at Hogwarts last year. If he wasn't directly responsible, he still played a huge part in many deaths. Of course, it would make sense him to be locked in here. I mean, what if he decided that all muggle-borns are scum _again_, and wanted to rid the world of them?

But somehow I didn't think that would happen. He seemed almost sad to be locked up in here, sad that he had to treated like a criminal. Was he a criminal? I shook my head slightly, trying to get the ridiculous thought from my head. Yes, he was a criminal, and I should be very wary of him.

I took a seat next to the door, my hand clutching the wand inside my robes (I had already changed into them), and my eyes on Malfoy, when a strange thought came to me. "Malfoy," I spat out the word and he looked up, "why on earth are you even here?"

His eyes studied my expression as he responded, "Why are you?" And after that I kept my mouth shut, staring at the scenery outside, while praying for someone to come get me and hoping that Malfoy wouldn't leap out and strangle me to death.

An hour passed in uncomfortable silence, and during the time my mind had decided to wander until it rested on the subject of Malfoy. He was currently reading some book, so he didn't notice my studying him. He, like Ron, seemed to have changed. He didn't seem to constantly vent out anger in his every movement, like before. On the contrary- what he vented was more depressing. Every movement was more morose, and his eyes, though still hard, screamed for understanding. He wanted someone to understand him.

And that made me think of myself. I knew that I had indeed been "toughened" by the war, but the plead for understanding in his eyes was exactly what I felt. I needed to someone to understand _me_, and my desperation for everything to return to the way it was before. Of course, I didn't want Voldemort back and death eaters running amok, but I needed everyone to be the same people they were before, and I needed all the people that we lost (Remus, Tonks, Fred). And I couldn't stand that people were just going by with their normal lives as if nothing was wrong, as if nothing was different. Because absolutely _everything_ was different, and I really couldn't stand it anymore.

But did that mean that I wasn't someone who couldn't accept change? I had read stories and books about those kinds of people, and they eventually ended up ruining their own lives. And I didn't want that to happen to me…I didn't want myself to hate the change so much that in my desperation to return things to the way they were, I just end up messing them up even more. I think it wasn't change that bothered me, but the amount of change and how fast it occurred. Harry, Ron, and I had all changed in our journey through Hogwarts, but that was a slow, gradual change, and you were able to see it coming. The change I hated occurred overnight, and in some cases it left things beyond recognition.

I hadn't realized that through these thoughts, I was still staring at Malfoy until he said, without looking up from his book, "Granger, take a picture" I immediately tensed, and Malfoy noticing the apprehension on my face said, "Oh relax, Granger. I 'm not going to suddenly kill you. They took my wand and luggage away." He shrugged lightly, as if this was normal. And I suppose he thought this was too kind of him to say because he then added, "Filthy Mudblood," quite harshly, and turned back, once again, to his book.

"Narcissistic Pureblood."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"Why do you have to be such a…a…"

" 'What's the matter smart-ass? Cat got your tongue?'" That got him angry.

"Do you know what I _hate _about you?" I was sure he was going to tell me. "You have got to be the nosiest person alive." He started to get cold again. "I mean, I kind of almost envy the Weasel right now. At least he doesn't have to sit through hours of some Mudblood judging him. But, you know what? I think if he did, he'd commit suicide or something. Anything to get away from you."

"Judging you?"

" 'You heard me.'" He mocked my voice.

"I wasn't judging you." I was much calmer.

"Well, then you're the only one on this whole train who hasn't!" And that made me feel sorry for him. Damn him…that wasn't supposed to happen. "You'd think people would get tired of talking about the same thing, but no! 'Look there _he_ is!' 'You do know what _he_ did right?' and 'Stay away from _him_'.Well, I'm getting sick of it. You all make me so sick!"

"You're no picnic, either," I mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You think you're the only one who has gone through a hard experience? Well, you're not. There are tons of kids on this train who have lost loved ones because of what _you_ caused. And they're probably never going to be the same again. Why do you think people are afraid you? Did you honestly believe that you were helping people? That everything would be okay in the end? Did you honestly think that what you were doing was right?"

He didn't answer, he just stared out of the window. And I felt guilty. Again.

"Look, Malfoy, I-" but I stopped myself when I realized that I was about to apologize to my enemy. After all, I had nothing to feel bad about. Everything was his fault. Why should I apologize? He was the reason Dumbledore isn't alive, he's the one who hated muggle-borns. Like me.

But he looked at me when I cut myself off. From the look on his face, he seemed to be deciding something in his mind. He opened his mouth, but thought better of whatever he was going to say, so closed it. I was curious of whatever he was going to say, but didn't push the subject.

Thankfully for me I saw Ginny through the window, her face full of worry for where I had gotten to. I stood up and rapped on the door, calling loudly, "Ginny! In here!" In a few seconds, I heard the lock click open, and I quickly opened the door and stepped outside before Ginny could see Malfoy. Ginny, as much as I loved her, resented him just about as much as Harry and Ron did, and if she saw him, she wouldn't be able to control herself. She gave me a quick, exasperated hug when she saw me. When she let go, I tried looking for Malfoy through the window, but I didn't see him.

"Hermione, you said you were going to be gone for just a minute!" She was scolding me as we walked back to her compartment. "I was so worried…I heard _Draco Malfoy_ was on the train." She said his name like a curse.

"Would it be so bad if he was?"

"Mione, this is the guy who practically opened the doors of Hogwarts to let Voldemort in. He's dangerous!" She rolled her eyes probably thinking why I would ask such a stupid question.

"Ginny, you know that I am more than capable to look after myself."

"Yes, but-"

"Don't worry about me…please."

We rejoined Luna and Dean, who I noticed straightened up slightly at the sight of Ginny. Poor boy, he was still hung up on her. Luna quickly caught Ginny's attention with some alleged secret plot of the ministry that her father was researching, so thankfully Ginny didn't have time to "make me feel better."

It took another hour to reach Hogwarts. I didn't join in any of the conversation the others were having, and I declined any requests for games. When they asked me a question, I wouldn't answer, my mind far off somewhere else. My thoughts were still wrapped around Malfoy, much to my discontent. He was right, and as much as I hated to admit it, I had judged him. He had changed, and I didn't realize it, so I treated him the same as before. But he wasn't the same, and he was hurt by the way everyone was treating him…including me. I inwardly groaned to myself. I was being just like everyone else as far as prejudices went. But I did have a good reason to hate him.

When we finally arrived at Hogwarts, my first thoughts were to find him getting off the train and apologize. I waited, and waited until Ginny pulled me away. But I didn't see him get off, and I didn't see him at the carriages. Ginny kept giving me a weird look as I prolonged our wait for a new carriage, until she finally got fed up at forced me onto one. It was then, watching the thestrals pull us towards the great castle, that I would right whatever conflict I had just created with Malfoy…no matter what.

* * *

**A/N: **Pretty please- rate and review!! I absolutely would love to hear what you think!! And I don't mind constructive critisicm (much). =0D

I really hope that I got Hermione's and Draco's characters right!

KK, I'm done now!


	4. Chapter 3 Interhouse Unity

**A/N:** Another chapter...we're finally getting a hint of the plot...I think...

By the way, I would like to thank all of you who reviewed...they really mean a lot to me!

**Disclaimer**: If I was JK Rowling, Hermione and Draco would've ended up together. They're not. I didn't write Harry Potter.

* * *

**Ch 3- Interhouse Unity**

Hogwarts was different. It unnerved me. When you first entered the doors of the Great Hall, you could just sense the parts that were new… in some places you could even smell where they had put in new materials or a new foundation. I hadn't realized how much the war had damaged the school. I didn't like it. I didn't like how the old, ancient feeling of the school that I loved so much was only present in some places.

The Great Hall, despite the new ceiling, still felt the same, just as amazing as ever before. Even though the ceiling was new, they magical sky was the same as ever, tonight a dark, clear blue. As Ginny and I sat down at the Gryffindor table, waiting the arrival of the first years, I looked around, trying to see if I could recognize anyone and spot Malfoy while I was at it.

From the Gryffindor in my year, only Parvati, Dean, and I had returned. Looking around, I also saw that from Ravenclaw, Padma Patil, Anthony Goldstein, and Michael Corner, and from Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillan. Of the Slytherins, only Malfoy returned from our year, and from where I was sitting I had a clear view of him. He was sitting by himself at the Slytherin table- all of his other house mates had given him a wide berth- and, though his eyes looked alert, I could tell his was thinking of other things; he never changed his position.

The Sorting began, during which several students got sorted into each of the houses after the sorting hat sang a song about how the four houses should work together for the greater good, but I couldn't really pay attention, instead glancing at Malfoy every few minutes to see if he had changed. He never did. One time, as I glanced at him, I thought I saw him twist his mouth in annoyance at something, but it couldn't have been my frequent glances. Could it? No, I didn't think so…

As the feast continued, I finally realized that I wasn't alone- I was still with Ginny. And Ginny was silent, just eating. That was what I appreciated about Ginny, she knew me so well, she knew when to leave me alone and when to comfort me. But when I finally decided to talk to her, she said the wrong thing.

"Why do you keep staring at Malfoy, Hermione?"

"I don't keep staring at Malfoy…I just…I just feel really bad…I mean, I almost feel sorry…he's just making me curious. Don't misunderstand me!" I added, seeing her expression. "He's still a sodding ferret! But he's just different," I finished flatly. There was no point in lying, I was the worst liar imaginable.

She looked at him quickly, then looked at me, studying my expression, "Yes, I suppose you're right." She sighed, "But I know you Hermione. Don't go trying to reform him because 'everyone has good in them!'" She made me sound like one of those movies that were drenched in morals. "Because someone like that has no good in them…he will always be filled with hate and spite, and no matter what you do, Mione, you can't fix that."

And I agreed with her, I really did. I convinced myself that she was right as I thought back to all those things I had seen with Harry and Ron last year. And, really, what was the difference between Malfoy and someone like, say, Bellatrix Lestrange? Both were bent on destroying muggle-borns, both found pleasure in the torment of others. Ginny was right- someone with that much hate in them couldn't change.

At the end of the feast, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and began her first start-of-term speech as headmistress. "This previous year we have seen what a war can do. It can destroy, it can cause pain…yet it can also bring people together. And that is what I must ask of my students this year." She continued with this bit about how we could learn from the war, and ended off with something about inter-house unity. It was clear that she wasn't going to allow any trouble from ill-feelings between the Slytherins and the other houses.

After the speech most of the students started to exit to go up to their dorms, and I was left alone as Ginny ran of to the owlry to write to Harry. I was on the second floor when I realized that I would also be completely alone in the common room... no one would be there to laugh with me or to listen to me, and I didn't want to be constantly reminded of that fact. The common room also reminded me too much of Harry and Ron. There were too many memories there, of Harry complaining of Umbridge, of Sirius by the fire. The library, it seemed, would be a good place for me to go, even if I was by myself.

Incidentally I was the only one as I made my way across a second floor corridor that led to a shortcut to the library. The hallway was dark and quiet, with the barest bit of light, and the only flicker of movement coming from a student or two finding their houses, and I was thinking about how peaceful…and boring my life currently was… but then I heard it.

A scream.

I froze for a moment, my hand reflexively gripping my wand. Then I heard it again.

The scream was strangled, and you could tell the boy (for it was obvious the scream did belong to a boy) was in deep pain. I could hear it was coming from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I was unsure about what to do. Should I go to the screamer? Or should I get a teacher? He screamed for the third time, and it was so heartbreakingly pained, that I instantly took several steps to the bathroom door, putting my left hand on it…And slowly I pushed it open, hearing nothing but the loud creak of the door and the harsh breathing of the poor boy.

He was crouched on the floor, his back to me, and a sympathetic-looking Moaning Myrtle floating next to him, and he seemed to be huddled over his arm. He was shaking violently, and I noticed spots of blood on the damp floor around him. I had a guess before, but as soon as I saw his platinum blond hair, I knew…

Moaning Myrtle fled as soon as she saw me, but I paid her no mind. "Malfoy?" I whispered, too afraid to raise my voice.

He didn't respond.

"Malfoy." I spoke a little louder, carefully walking towards him, my hand still gripping my wand. "C'mon, Malfoy." I took his right arm, and hoisted him up, letting him keep the majority of his weight on me for support.

He stood and then seemed to realize where he was, because when he saw me, he snatched his arm away saying, "I do _not_ need the help of a bloody mudblood like you." But his voice was low and raspy, and as soon as he lost contact with me, he lost his balance and then had to go back to leaning on me.

"Malfoy, I'm not going to ask questions now, just…just you're going to have to help me if we're going to get you to the hospital wing."

"No!" His voice was weak in protest. "Please!" I blinked when he said please. "Granger, we can't go there… not yet. I can handle this…it's nothing but a few cuts!" He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Granger…please?"

"Malfoy," I sighed as I dragged him out of the bathroom, "I would hardly call those gashes a few cuts." There was a trickle of blood dripping from the his head down his cheek, and, because his sleeves were rolled up I noticed deep gashes in addition to dark bruises on his arms, and even a few on his neck. "Don't be stupid. You _need _Madame Pomfrey!"

"I…I-" but he lost consciousness quickly, the stupid git, and so I used a levitating spell to get him up to the hospital wing.

**~~~HP~~~**

Madame Pomfry grilled me with questions about what happened, but I answered all of them as vaguely as I could. After all, there was a reason Malfoy didn't want them to see him. I figured that I would wait to see what the situation was before I decided to tell anyone anything. And he would tell me; I would make sure of that. Harry and Ron had taught me well over the years.

But Professor McGonagall was much harder to fool. First of all, my conscience felt terribly guilty for not telling her the truth, but the teacher was, by nature, extremely suspicious. It took many hours of my saying, "I honestly don't know what happened, Professor. I do think though that some kids might've beaten him up because, well…_you _know." And I really did know that this could've been possible given the circumstances, but she didn't believe it any more than I did while hearing myself say it. What happened to the Slytherin was obviously much more than a few beatings.

Malfoy was asleep for about five hours, during which time I stayed, seating myself in a chair by his bedside. There was no one back for me in Gryffindor anyway, and I really did want to make sure Malfoy was okay.

He was truly peaceful in his sleep. His face lost all the maliciousness, all the anger, but it pronounced the fear in his face. And there was quite a lot of it. His face made me think back to Ginny's words earlier this evening. Did Malfoy have any good in him? I wasn't sure. Because when you saw him like this, you were able to see his vulnerability.

I was reading a book that I had with me, when I head him groan. I looked up in time to see his eyes flicker open, and then, realizing where he was, sit up suddenly, his bandaged arms flying to his head.

"G-Granger? God, my head hurts! Where the hell am I?" His voice still sounded bad- weak and raspy.

"You're in the hospital wing."

"What happened? Why are you of all people here?!"

"Um…you…well…you see, I was on the second floor when…and you were in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom…blood was every where…you passed out…" I trailed off awkwardly.

"Shit. You saw that? I didn't want a mudblood of all people-"

"Malfoy I helped you- you could've been seriously hurt." I didn't want to bring this up, but I wanted to see the look on his face. "You _owe_ me." And I gave him a Malfoy-worthy smirk.

He looked at me, his eyes burning, and I knew I made him truly mad, "Damn it, you _nosey_, effing little Mudblood, I-" but right then Madame Pomfrey walked in mumbling something along the lines of, "Language, Mr. Malfoy, language."

He gave me a seething look as he allowed Madame Pomfrey to change his bandages, which I took as my cue to leave.

**~~~HP~**~~

Malfoy was in the Hospital Wing for about three days, during which he argued so much with Madame Pomfrey, she finally let him go out of exasperation. I first saw him during potions on the first day he was back.

Professor Slughorn was still teaching. I suppose that he thought because Voldemort was gone, it was safe to continue, and it was fine by me, Professor Slughorn was a good potions teacher…but sometimes he had his moments of stupidity…like today for example.

Since the first day of lessons, I noticed that we've had transfigurations, charms, herbology, the basic classes, so far with the Slytherins, so potions wasn't a big surprise. Professor McGonagall was really trying to push this "interhouse-unity" thing. And it was funny, this thought was extremely obvious when each teacher paired us up with a different Slytherin. It wasn't permanent, it was just for an exercise or two, but I though they could be more discrete about it.

When I walked into potions, I noticed he wasn't in the room yet, so I just chose an empty desk an sat down, enjoying the smell of the sweet potion up front by the Professor's desk. I was transfixed by the potion, mentally trying to figure out what it could be, taking it apart in my mind, and so I didn't notice Malfoy until he addressed me.

"Mudblood," he growled, his wand clutched tightly in his left hand. "You will not tell _anyone_ what happened. Especially not Potter. Not even that blood traitor Weasley. What's happening to me doesn't concern them…it doesn't even bloody concern you, so lay off."

Truth be told, I wasn't going to tell them- I hadn't even though about it. But what he said had made me angry. I had helped him, and he didn't care enough to thank me? I didn't think that was fair. And so, I stood up, so I could speak to him eye to eye…even though he was taller than me. "I hate you! I hate you, I _hate _you, and sometimes I wish that Harry would've let you die in the sodding fiend-fire when he had the chance! You're so stuck up, you don't even have the decency to thank someone when they help you. You can't just tell people to do what ever you want!" Then I noticed something. "How on Earth do you have your wand, anyway?"

"There you go sticking your nose into everything again!" He sneered at me. "Where has it got you? No one likes a know-it-all."

"No one likes a egoist!" Have I really been reduced into playing these childish games?

"Mudblood. It's a wonder you are able to look in the mirror everyday... you probably vomit out of disgust every time." I felt my cheeks burn.

"At least I have _friends_, not some death eater possy who only hang around me because my father is friendly with Voldemort…or used to be. Tell me, does your father like Azkaban very much? Is he getting it all ready for you?" I noticed a few people looking our way, and at my comment, they sniggered, and Malfoy's cheeks turned a pale pink.

Before I knew it, he had his wand pointed at my face,. He prodded my nose slightly and it made a hissing noise. Oh, how overly dramatic, just like him. "Say that again, Mudblood, I dare you." I was about to cast a silent _Levicorpus_ spell, when-

"Ahem!" Professor Slughorn walked into the classroom and Malfoy quickly put down his wand. "Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy, what is going on here?" Malfoy stayed silent while I offered the teacher my mumbled replies. "Save it Miss Granger. If the Headmistress knew!" but he gave me a regretful look saying, "I suppose there is no need to bring her into this." I guess he didn't want to diminish the record of a prized student. With a sterner voice he added. "But since you two are so adamant on working with each other on spells, I'm sure you two would be fine working as potions partners, as well, for the rest of the year." He chuckled to himself. "Class, take note. With any luck, you will be able to see a fine example of inter-house unity!"

And with that, he marched off to the front of the room as the class started to take their seats, leaving Malfoy and I glaring at each other before slowly walking to _our_ table. Ugh.

"I hate you."

"I loathe you."

"Death Eater"

"Mudblood."

This was going to be a fine year.

* * *

**A/N: **I kind of like this chapter, I hope you did too!

Huh...I just noticed my chapters are getting longer each time...is that good?

Please review...This is my first fanfic, and so I never knew before how much reviews keep someone going...they make you happy!

Please? with licorice wands on top? and cauldron cakes?


	5. Chapter 4 New Teacher

**A/N: **Read now, I'll talk later...I did this for the sheer joy of an authors note! =0)

**Disclamer: **As much as I wish I did, I don't own Harry Potter! *Sigh* That was painful...

* * *

**CH 4- New Teacher  
**

You know what the funny thing is about sitting next to someone you hate? Well…there's nothing funny about it. Every moment is pure torture.

For example…you know that invisible line on a desk that separates you and a certain someone who also sits at your table? Well…_Malfoy_ kept crossing it! The end of his quill or the corner of his book would just end up near me. And I'm pretty sure he did it just to annoy me too! He was on _my _side! Of all the nerve!

But I couldn't fail this class, Slughorn was constantly watching us like a hawk through classes, and I had a feeling that my behavior would affect my grade…I wouldn't let myself break down…and if that meant tolerating Malfoy then I would just…I would just have to tolerate Malfoy.

"So…" I started, when it was clear Malfoy wasn't going to break the uncomfortable silence, "for this potion…_Mortium Somnus_? Hmm…I've never heard of that one before."

"Oh, joyous day…there's actually something that Miss Nosey over here doesn't know!" He sneered at me, his hard eyes challenging.

"Shut up."

"Make me." His tone turned colder.

"For your information, _Malfoy_, I do not know everything. So, as much as it hurts you, get over it."

"What does this sodding potion even do?"

"Well," I started reading from my book, "It 'when consumed, renders the consumer into a temporary sleep that may last from three weeks to three years, and when taken in excess can cause the consumer to sleep forever, or until death.' That's interesting…"

"Wait, so what happens if we mess up?" He looked at me. "This potion is not going to anything drastic, like kill us…will it?"

I read my book quickly, and then looked at the board where the directions were, but it didn't say. It was funny, I didn't have a good feeling about this _Mortium Somnus _potion. "Malfoy, you better hope we don't mess up."

And from then on, we divided the tasks at worked silently over the odd potion, stopping now and then to check the directions or go fetch an ingredient from the store cupboard. It seemed that he really knew his potions; I guess I had never noticed before. But it didn't matter- we never talked to each other, there was nothing to say…What would two people who hate each other say to one another, anyway?

It took me a while to realize Ginny was in the same class…she must have come in after I did. A couple of times she had made eye contact with me, her expression was questioning but I simply shrugged and turned away. She wouldn't miss me- I would just talk to her later.

It turned out that because Malfoy and I were the only ones not talking or arguing or trying to figure out what on earth we were to do next, the ferret and I were done much earlier than everyone else; actually we were done two hours before anyone else… The potion was clear, in fact, it looked just like water…I couldn't tell the difference…

"Well…now what?" Malfoy looked up searching for Professor Slughorn, but he was behind us right away.

"Oho!" Slughorn cried while looking into the potion. "Very well done, children! Very well done indeed!" He took out a vial and filled it with the liquid. "Ms. Greengrass, come here." A very pretty seventh-year Slytherin girl, with golden blond hair but with her nose up in the air, started to protest. "No buts, Ms. Greengrass. I will deduct points if I have to" And with an awful look on her face, she reluctantly dragged her feet over to the Professor, before quickly glancing at Malfoy, taking the vial, and drowning it one gulp.

She spoke in an arrogant voice, "I don't feel any diff-" but with that she fell over.

We waited apprehensively for a few seconds, but then heard a faint snore.

"You see, my dear pupils, what can happen when a Slytherin and Gryffindor work together!" I saw Malfoy roll his eyes. "Ten points to Gryffindor _and _Slytherin! Oh, and Miss Granger, I do hope to see you in the Slug Club, we are having a meeting next Tuesday!" And with that he walked off supervising the room.

It is peculiar that, during an awkward moment, you can never seem to know where to look. You see, I first glanced over at Malfoy, but his face was expressionless, while he was _watching me_. And I very well couldn't look at Ginny…I didn't want to interrupt her. And then I look around the class room, but that gets boring really very quickly, so I then directed my attention at Malfoy once again.

"Do you have a problem, _ferret_?"

He ran a hand through his platinum hair, "I was just thinking-"

"That's rare." I snorted.

He ignored me and continued, "I-" but he cut himself off, seeming to rethink his words, and his tone became noticeably colder. "I- I don't understand how someone could look so much like a beaver! No wonder no boy would ever touch you."

It was painful…it really stung inside of me…listening to him say that…because I was hearing the truth. I knew that I wasn't beautiful or glamorous or _perfect_ like some people, and that was part of the reason that I studied so hard…I thought brains and intellect and just being nice would help. But apparently not. He was right. But I wouldn't let him know that.

"M-Malfoy…you…I…you know what? Nevermind."

His silver eyes narrowed and I looked away, instead staring at the desk. I would _not _look at him. "Granger." I didn't respond. "_Granger_." Still nothing. "Do all _muggles _react like this? Jeesh." He glanced over at me with his hard eyes to see my expression, then frowned. "Granger. Listen, it's not often I apologize, 'specially to a _muggle _who doesn't even deserve to lick the floor I walk on."

"You didn't apologize. And 'lick the floor I walk on?' Ferret, you need to get over this stupid 'pureblood supremacy' kick your on."

"I was getting to the apology!" He looked annoyed. He glanced around at Slughorn and lowered his voice before adding, "And, I'm only telling you what is true. If you can't accept that you along with all your muggle buddies are scum, then you need to open your eyes. It's always been purebloods."

"I haven't the faintest idea of what you are talking about."

His voice raised slightly, "I'm saying that it was purebloods who built up everything from the wizarding world to Hogwarts…it was purebloods who paved the way for the wizarding population to grow, and we don't need it contaminated with the likes of you!"

By now Slughorn had gotten wind of the conversation. "Mr. Malfoy!" He warned.

"For God's sake! I have just as much magic my blood as you do! Just because you have more _wizarding _blood in you…well…it's not the same! And look where everything has gotten you! Your father is in Azkaban, your mother's on lockdown at your home, and you…you're so messed up half the time people can't tell whether your on some kind of drug or not!"

"Miss Granger!"

"Yeah? Well, at least I'm not so stuck up that I think everyone around me is stupid. And you really need to see someone about getting that stick up your arse removed!"

"Mr. Malfoy, that's it!" But by then he caught sight of the clock. "Students, class is done for today. Please let your potions sit, they will grow stronger that way."

Malfoy and I both quickly grabbed our things, and headed toward the door. "Eh? Not so fast, you two." We froze and slowly turned and walked over to the teacher. "I really expected better of you Miss Granger…and Mister Malfoy, I don't know how well this will bode with the Headmistress about your time here."

"Oh Professor! You aren't sending us to Professor McGonagall are you?"

"I am afraid so Miss Granger…this matter is out of my hands now. I expect you both to go see her right away." And he then walked back to his desk.

**HP~~~**

"This is all your fault you know." We were on our way up to the Headmas- Head_mistress_'s office.

"How so, Nosey? I was trying to apologize. You were the one who was getting all fired up for no reason!"

"Don't call me that, _ferret_. And I don't know why you just can't accept that muggle-borns can do things just as well as purebloods can! Sometimes even better! And, by the way, you never apologized."

"You know, I'm glad I never did…why do something I'd regret?" And he gave me a shrug, and his trademark smirk.

"That's the problem with all you death eaters you thing that it is beneath you to apologize or do anything for the good of humanity. You probably thought that Voldemort was some kind of supreme being sent here to enlighten what was before your pitiful, meaningless lives."

He stopped dead in his tracks, and when he spoke, his voice was filled with barely controlled rage. "You _think _that's what I believed? Mudblood, you don't know anything."

I turned around and looked at him. "Well, it's _obvious_, Malfoy. Why else would you do those things? You…you…" but then I thought better of my thoughts…I didn't want to say anything that could be later used against me.

But he wouldn't have it. He grabbed my wrist, and jerked me towards him, so I was looking up into his stormy eyes. And I was scared. I was really, truly scared, not of what could happen to me, but of the extreme anger and hate he was just emitting.

"I _what_? I am completely devoid of feelings? Because, of course, I'm a death eater, and death eaters just live to kill, right?" He shook my wrist, giving a harsh, bitter laugh. "Right? Well Granger, you have _no idea_ how I could possibly be feeling right now, so piss off."

And with one final look of hate, he let me go, and stormed off ahead of me in the direction of Professor McGonagall's office.

"Silly me, I thought we were making progress," I mumbled, rubbing my wrist, before I reluctantly trudged along behind him.

**~~~HP~~~**

The office certainly had Professor McGonagall's touch. The room was adorned with transfiguration notes and diagrams showing different transformations. Malfoy and I were seated in two stiff, uncomfortable green chairs in front of the Headmistress's ebony desk. Behind the Professor, the large portrait of Professor Dumbledore was snoring peacefully, his beard drooping down and beside him, a very small portrait of Professor Snape hung. Though his eyes were closed, his face was much to tense for him to have been sleeping.

"Mister Malfoy, I simply don't understand." Professor McGonagall clearly upset, but so far, she had only addressed the ferret. "You knew the situation, you knew the consequences if you behaved that way, yet you chose to rile up Miss Granger and disturb Professor Slughorn's class. The way you brought up your prejudiced views was unacceptable, Mister Malfoy."

He said nothing. Just looked behind at her, at the portrait of Professor Snape, not making any sign of comprehension, whatsoever.

"Mister Malfoy, you are very close to being asked to leave Hogwarts. Please don't have me make that decision. The potential that would be lost is certainly regrettable."

What was going on? Was Professor McGonagall actually being sympathetic to Malfoy? This was a side of the woman I had rarely seen before. And what about Malfoy? Clearly he was on some type of agreement to stay at Hogwarts, but why would he want to? I mean, it _was_ Draco Malfoy.

"Now, Miss Granger, to you. Oh and Mister Malfoy, you may leave." With a nod, Malfoy got up and walked out, leaving me alone with the severe-looking woman. "In short, I am disappointed with you."

"Professor I…I am sorry for loosing my temper I just-"

"No, Miss Granger, I am not disappointed with you in that respect." She paused. "You may not have intended to, but you have indeed hurt Mister Malfoy. I'm not entirely sure of what happened between you two, I still have to talk to Horace, you see, but I was able to tell that boy was in more pain than he let on. You must understand that, though he was on the loosing side, he still felt as much pain. So…try to go easier on him…goodness knows he doesn't deserve it, but he has gone through a deal, just as you have."

I nodded, feeling like she had chosen his side, and got up to leave.

"Oh Miss Granger, not so fast. You may have been wondering about the position of Head Girl. Well you see, I was to give the position to you…but, in all fairness, I did not think that I should add another thing to your plate. So we just left the position vacant this year. I am sorry, if it caused you any trouble."

"Not at all, Professor. Thank you." In truth, I hadn't even thought about it.

"On more thing, Miss Granger. I have found that because you were one of the main participants in the war, the students look up to you. So doing things such as arguing with a Slytherin, might cause some of the younger students to believe it is okay. Do not set a bad example Miss Granger. That is all, you may go." I saw Professor Dumbledore's sleeping portrait smile, before I stood up and excused myself.

**~~~HP~~~**

"So what happened?" We were at dinner, and Ginny was questioning me nonstop about what happened between me and Malfoy,

"Nothing, really, Gin. We argued a bit; some name-calling went on…but other than that…nothing." But I didn't want to think about Malfoy. On my way down to dinner tonight, I heard Moaning Myrtle trying to console someone, and I heard some groaning, but this time I didn't stop to make sure he was all right. He didn't _need_ me. But I still felt guilty about it. So, helping myself to some food and trying to change the subject, I added, "Have you heard anything about the new Dark Arts teacher?"

Because of all the repairs on Hogwarts, the staff didn't have time to find someone to fill the position, so Hogwarts had been going a week into the school year with out Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Yes actually." She was clearly happy. "I heard that they found one, _and _he's from America! Apparently he's been an auror for six years, though he's still in his twenties, and according to Parvati, he's absolutely gorgeous."

"Ginny, he'd better be a good teacher, and you'd better focus in class instead of having your mind wander off to his looks!"

"Don't worry Hermione, I heard he's the best. We've got class with him first thing tomorrow…with the Slytherins."

"Ugh, really? If this teacher's from the States, I wonder if he will know anything about our house rivalries…"

**~~~HP~~~**

Ginny wasn't exaggerating…the new teacher really was more or less…gorgeous. He had wavy light brown hair that brushed into his eyes, which were a soft blue. He just seemed to have the stereotypical "rugged and handsome" charisma about him. All the girls were practically swooning, and all the guys were scowling at him.

"Mornin' kids. Last name's Hunter, first name's Andrew, but you can just call me Andy…never was one for formalities. I am exactly twenty-seven years old, and I am from America, if you couldn't already tell, specifically New York, but I didn't stay there too long…you see, I'm an auror, and in America, we tend to move around a lot. Got no family, never liked to be tied down to anything…so…yeah. Any questions? No? Good.

"Okay, so I heard that you two houses don't tend to get along so good…well I'm not gonna take that kind of crap from any of you. If I get so much as a feeling that you aren't more than nice and polite to each other, then you will get detention with me…which is more or less like hard manual labor, but hey. Some of you like that better…suit yourself." He shrugged and walked to the blackboard.

"So today we will work on Patronuses." At a protest from the class, or at least the Gryffindor half of the class, he quickly added. "Yeah, yeah- I know- Dumbledore's army, right? Well, I need to have an idea of where you are in your studies. Oh, and then I've got this test for you…it's from the Headmistress…another indicator of where you are…don't worry it isn't for a grade. And this is probably the only written test that you will get from me this year…not really one for tests either."

And that is why I panicked. This teacher-no matter how handsome he was- wasn't like a normal teacher…he didn't give tests, we couldn't call him "Professor," and he acted like he was our age. I really had no idea of what to make of him.

"He's amazing, isn't he?" Ginny whispered to me. Her eyes were glazed over and she had this dreamy expression on her face.

"Well…I…uh…"

But thankfully Proff- I mean, Andy- started talking again. "Hey guys, don't talk…okay…so let's get started, yeah?"

And from then on, it was smooth sailing…however we didn't quite manage to impress him with out DADA skills- something that frustrated me to no end. He kept looking at me like he was expecting more out of me…which I guess he was. What was he supposed to expect out of the "brains" of the operation that brought down Voldemort? Ugh.

But there was something peculiar I noticed about him- He just seemed to hover around Malfoy, who's eyes I noticed had become darker. Also, Andy constantly seemed to be looking out for something…and he was jumpy. And when I mean jumpy, I mean about-to-be-attacked jumpy. I expected him to start attacking someone at anytime.

But he was a good teacher, I could give him credit for that. When he gave you a correction, it usually improved the whole spell, and he knew these little tricks for doing things that would help for defense in battle. It seemed like he really knew what he was talking about.

However, I reminded myself, I still needed to keep an eye out for him…there just was something off about him…

**~~~HP~~~**

It had been about five days since my incident with Malfoy and our last potions class. He was just as sullen as ever. It was funny…usually Malfoy disrespected any teacher that even attempted to talk to him now, even though most had stopped…though I noticed he looked at Andy with…respect? How odd…

"Class! Today we have Mr. Hunter here to uh…observe…our class today on Professor McGonagall's orders!" Professor Slughorn seemed slightly nervous for some reason.

We were all in a slight shock today when we had walked in today, and found Andy standing behind Professor Slughorn, watching us all file in. Ginny resumed her dream-like expression.

"Um…yeah." He affirmed, when we all turned our questioning eyes on him. "I guess Minerva thought I was a little too free with all of you guys…I think she thought I could learn from watching such a renowned potions professor." I hid my smile at the attempt at sucking up to the teacher. He really was sometimes just like us.

"Yes well…" Professor Slughorn still looked nervous! "Class, please resume your potions…Mr. Hunter and I will be walking around and observing you."

And once again I was stuck awkwardly with Malfoy…And I thought about what Professor McGonagall said…about hurting him…

"Hey, Malfoy. I'm s-s-" But I couldn't get the word out. How hard was it to say "I'm sorry," anyway?

"Save it. I don't care. Just don't talk to me." He seemed to be talking through clenched teeth and he seemed determined not to look at me. But then he sighed. "Granger…I don't mean to act like _this_. I have no idea…why I am feeling so…_trapped_?" But that wasn't his voice-it was much more darker-sounding. It was totally different, but it sounded familiar. I quickly shook my head- I was certainly hearing things.

" No, no…scratch that…" He was getting frustrated. "I didn't mean to say that…It's just I don't feel very much like myself." And then he realized who he was talking to. "Why am I telling you any of this anyway? You probably don't even care…I'm just another death eater." His silver eyes studied my face

I didn't have an answer to anything he said…partly because I was so confused. As a matter of fact, I was just as confused as he was- what he said didn't make any sense to me. "Malfoy I don't understand you."

"But you need to! Arg! Granger, I'm not getting this out right! You see, I-"

Sometimes I think things happen for a reason. If I don't get a satisfactory mark (which rarely happens) or if I break my arm…well, these bad things happen so that I learn from them. I sometimes even think that my meeting Harry happened for a reason as well. And so I think my not hearing Malfoy say whatever came next happened for a reason, as well. Who knows what I would've done?

Because behind Malfoy, at Astoria Greengrass' potion, I noticed a flash of something golden in Andy's hand- he was "observing" the potion …and then it was gone. And Draco's words got cut off during the explosion.

It all happened very slowly. I watched as the explosion knocked over Greengrass' cauldron, and then, by chain reaction, many other cauldrons, causing the _Mortium_ _Somnus_ potions to mix in with each other, releasing this faint, yellow-ish gas.

I saw people screaming as the effects of the gas got to them, though I couldn't hear them-every thing was moving much too slowly. They were collapsing as they breathed it in, or trying to quench whatever caught on fire. I could hear nothing at all, actually…my mind was frantically telling me to get out, protect myself, and then start to help the others…but I just sat there.

My eyes found Andy. He was performing a bit of magic, while Professor Slughorn lay, fainted on the floor.

My wandering eyes rested on Malfoy. His silver ones stared wide eyed at me. I saw him mouth my name. Ha. Like, Malfoy would ever say, "Hermione."

But that's the last thing I saw before the blackness washed over me.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? I kind of liked this chapter because there was a lot more Hermione/ Draco interaction!

Is this what's called a cliff-hanger? I'm so excited! My first cliff-hanger!!!

Please tell me what you think!! Please? With pumpkin ice cream on top? And chocolate frogs?

Something I noticed a lot of authors do is thank those who reviewed, and I decided I wanna do that to, cause reviews mean so much to me! Really! I jump up and down every time I get a new one!

Plus I don't know how you feel about my story unless you review!!!

So thank you to:

**thefireplanet**, **Inklavie**, **Violinbelle109100**, **CasyRydr.4Wolf.**, **I-stabbed-him-with-the-pencil**,** StaffofMoonlight**, and **maggy black**!

You all are amazing!


	6. Chapter 5 Civil

**A/N:** I'm sorry that it has been such a long time since I've updated! I hope there are still some of you who are reading! And I hope you all like this chapter... the whole Draco/ Hermione thing is still building up, but its still coming XD

**Disclaimer:** Last time I checked, I wasn't JK Rowling

* * *

**Chapter 5- Civil**

Dreams are peaceful. They are far away from the stress of life and school, far from the worrying and concerns. What I think I love most about them is that they have no point…you can just dream and not have a reason to. I love that…I love not having a reason to do something…Every now and then, its nice for something to be so not completely…_logical_.

This particular dream was nice. It was sunny, it seemed to be afternoon, and I was floating, just kind of wafting through a field. There was nothing and no one around me, just miles and miles of tall grass and a figure in the distance. It was all so quiet and peacef- wait. A figure? Huh, how interesting…slowly I drifted toward it.

I had never dreamed about Malfoy before. Sure, I had spared him quite a bit of thought, more than I would care to admit, but never had he invaded my dreams. So I was quite surprised to find him standing there, leaning against a fence, looking out into the sky.

"Hi." I surprised myself by speaking first.

He looked at me, and I noticed his face was quite different than how it was in reality. Gone were the bruises, gone was the dark rim around his eyes- which were actually now a softer grey with blue flecks. His face was less pale and there was hint of color in his cheeks and lips. And, since his sleeves were rolled up, I noticed that that they was no Mark adorning his left forearm.

"Hey."

"Whacha doin?" I was feeling awfully casual.

"I'm thinking."

"Oh. That's nice." I leaned against the fence next to him, and watched the sky.

After I while I looked at him again, and I saw him becoming more and more faint…like he was disappearing. "I have to go now." He simply said once he saw my confused expression.

"But…but why?"

"Well, I can't actually stay with you." But when I didn't respond he said, "It just wouldn't be good."

"_Why_?"

"We're not the same."

"HOW?"

"I don't really know." His face was thoughtful for a moment, but he was almost gone. "Bye Hermione."

"Malfoy!"

And he was gone.

"Malfoy! HEY! Malfoy!" But I was just yelling at empty space.

**~~~HP~~~**

I'm not sure when I finally regained consciousness…I think it was around midday.

The first thing that I noticed, without opening my eyes, is that I wasn't in my own bed- I was in the hospital wing- that was obvious from the scratchy sheets, and the smell of medicine and disinfectant.

But then I heard voices.

"How long has she been out?" That was Harry! It took all my focus to not open my eyes right there.

"Mmm…about five days." That was Madam Pomfrey. "She would've been out longer if Mister Malfoy hadn't gotten her out sooner, but she's been out the longest of everyone because she had the largest dose." Malfoy got me out? How odd!

But apparently I wasn't the only one who felt that way. "Malfoy?" That was Ron! "How could he have? He hates her!"

"Well, Mister Weasley, he had dragged her out of the classroom, and got about two steps, before collapsing himself right outside the doors on the dungeon floor. It is a wonder he didn't pass out sooner, really!" And I heard footsteps as she walked away.

"Same old Hogwarts…only a couple weeks into the school year with something happening…hey, Ron? Why d'you suppose Malfoy…saved her?"

"Dunno, but I don't like it…he doesn't do anything without a motive. D'you think he has anything to do with the-"

"I don't think…well…maybe. I'm anxious to discuss this with Hermione. She might be able to figure it out." And from there their conversation turned into hushed murmurs between the two.

I opened my eyes a crack and took a peak around. I really was the last one to wake up- I was the only one left in the hospital wing. When I breathed in, I immediately smelled a bit sugar, and next to me, was a countless amount of sweets, letters, and cards. Harry and Ron were at the edge of my bed, both looking the same as ever, if not a little rugged looking. But I really wanted to talk to them.

So I took this as a cue to pretend to wake up.

"Hmmm…Harry? Ron? What on earth are you two doing here?" I was surprised at how weak my own voice sounded.

They were instantly on either side of my bed. "We couldn't leave you, Mione! We had to know you were all right."

"Thanks Ron. But you two didn't have to come all the way down here."

"Well, we were meaning to come down and see you anyway. Ginny wrote and said you weren't...well, you weren't very happy. " Harry looked at me nervously. "How do you feel? It's kind of odd to be in here and not be in pain, for once."

"I'm a little dizzy, actually…_Mortium Somnus_…sleep of death…oh lovely." I beamed up at them. "But I am so happy you guys came! I've been feeling so odd without you two. By the way, what are these?" I nodded towards the table with the candy.

"They're from the adoring public, Mione." Ron said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You do know that we are famous now." We all snorted.

And from then on we talked about what we were missing in each other's lives for the past two weeks. On my part, because I wouldn't tell them about Malfoy, there really wasn't much to let them in on. Their lives were currently much more interesting than mine. Apparently, Harry was part of the team that searched out the Death Eaters who had fled after Voldemort's downfall, and Ron was with the team that searched for Dark magical objects the same Death Eaters left behind.

I actually felt a pang of jealousy at not being included in their adventures, but it quickly disappeared as Harry described his last assignment: the search for Yaxley. I soon felt guilty about feeling jealous- here they were risking their lives, while I was safe at school.

"Turns out he was hiding in America…in this place called New York. Why he chose there of all places, I can't imagine, except for the fact that it's as crowded as Muggle London." He chuckled. "Anyway, he had left a trail for us, intentionally, on his part. I think he was hoping to lure us to this little abandoned shack he was staying in. So we-"

But he was cut off as Andy walked into the wing. "Hermione, how are you? I was just coming to see if you were alright." He stopped as he caught sight of Harry's scar. "You must be Harry Potter," He glanced at Ron, "Oh, and Ron Weasley. I have been wanting to talk to you two forever about England's Auror division."

I smiled at the confused expressions on Ron and Harry's face. "Harry, Ron, this is Professor- I mean, this is Andy. He's now taken up the Defense against the Dark Arts vacancy."

"Err-" Harry started, when Ron just stared at him dumfounded. "Pleasure to meet you, sir." Ron just continued to stare, and I guess I couldn't blame him- Andy was someone who would put you in awe.

"Now, Hermione, you won't mind if I take these boys off your hands for a moment? Give you a chance to take a break? Good," he said before I had the chance to respond. And with that he steered my two best friends out of the hospital wing, leaving me alone with my pile of sweets and cards.

I wasn't going to open them…after the incident with Harry and _Witch Weekly_ magazine in fourth year, I would have to be careful. But something caught my eye.

It was a large, pale green envelope…you know? The kind you put papers in? And, in fact, there were papers…all these notes and assignments from the past three days…I supposed I'd have to get the things from the other two days later. But still, this was a huge help.

And taped to the front of the packet was a message that simply said:

_**We're even**_

_**~DM~**_

**~~~HP~~~**

Madame Pomfrey let me out a couple of hours later, after much fussing and medicine-taking. Harry and Ron had not come back from their little chat with Andy…which got me thinking about what happened before the explosion. I needed to find out what that little flash of silver was that made…because no silver ingredient that I knew of should have reacted that way with the potion. I _needed_ to know what it was…and hopefully then tell Ron and Harry.

As soon as Madam Pomfrey let me out, I straight-away headed for the library…If there was some type of ingredient that caused the potion to react that way, then I had to find out how that was connected to Andy. I had to find out as much about Andy as possible…plus it gave me something to do until I saw Ron and Harry again.

No one ever realizes this, but I have a special place in the library. Don't get me wrong! All the places in the library are just wonderful. But, you see, I have this spot, this cozy chair, where I get my most insightful thoughts, my most wonderful epiphanies, on life…and mysteries that need to be solved.

My spot was in the farthest corner in the library, someplace where no one went to. So imagine my surprise when I found Malfoy, _Malfoy_, of all people sitting in _my_ very special spot and _reading_ of all things…here I was fresh out of the hospital and I have a death eater taking up my territory. I wasn't going to take this.

"HEY! Um…hey! Malfoy do you have to bloody sit in _my chair_?"

He looked up at me, and I mentally cringed. His time in the hospital had not done any good- he looked even worse than he did before, if that was possible.

"_Granger_, this…you…" he frowned at me, then sighed. "I didn't know."

I blinked at him. When had I ever heard those words from him? When was Malfoy ever modest enough to admit that he didn't know something?

"You- what?"

"I didn't know," He repeated calmly, and started picking up his things. But I started to feel guilty _again_. I hated Malfoy for making me feel that way. "Granger, this was the only place I could go where people weren't gawking at me like idiots. It was…nice."

"Malfoy, don't leave." What was I saying? I had to come up with an excuse. "You have to answer a few things anyway." That was better…and true. I sat down on the seat across the table from him.

His eyes turned hard. "I've already said Granger, I don't have to tell you anything."

I gave him a sugary smile. "Yes, Malfoy, yes you do. Or I might let it slip to McGonagall about your frequent seizures. Don't think I haven't noticed, Malfoy, cause I have." I knew there was a reason he didn't want to go the hospital wing the first night.

"Funny, I'd have thought blackmail was beneath you." He smirked at me.

"Funny, I would have thought that you knew enough not to underestimate me."

We glared at each other.

But I broke first. "Listen Malfoy…you don't need to tell me about what is happening to you…yet." He smirked at me. "I just wanted to..to thank you," I mentally shuddered, "For the notes…and for saving me. I really appreciate it." He nodded at me, and looked back at his book, his cheeks a faint pink. "Just one question though: Why did you do it?"

"Well I," He paused an examined my face, "I told you, this made us even."

"Since when have you ever cared about helping someone, though? I mean, there must've been a reason." He started flipping through the pages of his book.

"Granger, look." He looked me straight in the eye. "I can't tell you." He smirked at my outraged expression, before, picking up his things and walking away.

"Malfoy, you know I will figure this out eventually!" I called after him. He raised his hand in acknowledgment without turning around.

**~~~HP~~~**

It was dark when I went back to the common room, so I didn't think that Harry and Ron would wait up for me. But there they were in their usual spots by the fire, waiting for me anxiously.

"Hermione, where have you been?" Ron demanded, as soon as I sat down next to him.

I sighed. "_Relax_, Ron, I was in the library." He nodded. "So…was there something you guys needed to ask me…?"

Harry's face darkened. "You were awake." I did my best to look guilty. "How much did you hear?"

"Just that you were dying to ask me something. So out with it." I settled into the couch and looked at him expectantly

Ron quickly cleared his throat, and with a glance at Harry, he started. "Well, Mione, I suppose it started when my team found the scroll. It wasn't necessarily a dark scroll, just as normal as could be, but it was very obviously giving off some magic. But that wasn't the weird part." He paused. "It was odd that, we couldn't open the scroll at all, and around the same time we found it, we had given it to Harry's team to see what they could do with it, and-"

"And that's when the death eater attacks really started to become more frequent." Harry continued for him. "But the funny thing was that the remaining death eaters usually stayed away from us, and as soon as we had the stupid thing, the death eaters became, for lack of better words, controlled by some outside force- they started either attacking us straight on, or laying traps for us. And all the traps either came from, or led to Malfoy Manor."

"That's the short version anyways." Ron finished. "So we were wondering if there was anything about Malfoy that was different than he normally is. I mean, he doesn't necessarily need to be involved in this, but the more ideas we have the better."

I stared into the fire, trying not to meet their eyes for fear of giving myself away. "Er, no. No, Malfoy has been his usual, discriminatory self." I just couldn't tell them about Malfoy. "Nothing out of the ordinary." I looked up. "But as for the scroll, it would help if I could maybe look at it."

"I'm one step ahead of you, Hermione," Harry smiled as he handed me a scroll, "Here's a copy of what it looks like on the outside."

And from then we talked about possible ideas for maybe hours, it was hard to tell. It was just so nice that things were back to normal- for however short a time. Until Harry, who was extremely exhausted, excused himself to go to bed in the dorm Professor McGonagall had the house elves prepare for him. Which left me and Ron alone in the common room.

"So…how've you been Mione? Apart from the potions thing?"

"I've been fine, Ron…I really do love Hogwarts."

We fell into an awkward silence.

"Hermione, I-"

"Ron, its been really good catching up today, but all that medication is making me really sleepy…I'll see you tomorrow?" He nodded, and I bid him goodnight, before running to bed.

**~~~HP~~~**

Harry and Ron had to leave early in the morning- they got called out by the ministry, so I didn't have a chance to bid them goodbye. But, although it made me feel empty once again, it was okay, because, as the weeks passed, I soon fell into the normal hull of school and bookwork and studying. There didn't seem much time to do anything for anything else; a Charms essay due every Monday, several Transfiguration spells that needed to be perfected every few days, transposing a block of very complicated Runes…but because I wasn't filling my time up with my friends or worrying about Voldemort, I had tons of time to spare, despite the heavy load of schoolwork. So, very frequently, I ended up reading by my spot in the library, or researching the scroll that Harry had given me.

I saw Malfoy every now and then, but it seemed as if he avoided me as per usual. But there were certain times, in potions, for instance, where he couldn't escape me, so I tried to get as much out of him as I possible could, usually without much success. Thing with Malfoy were…I suppose civil was the best way to describe things. He no longer called me Mudblood, although I still called him ferret…but not with disgust as before.

But something _was _different about him, I noticed one day, a few weeks after the potions incident, something I couldn't place my finger on.

"Hello, Malfoy." I politely greeted him as he sat down in class.

"Granger." He nodded, unsmiling, towards me.

"You know, Malfoy, I-"

"Stop right there, Granger. I know what your going to ask, and you can forget it."

"But Malfoy!"

"But nothing. Dammit, telling you anything about myself is _my_ choice, understand?"

"Malfoy!" He looked at me expectantly. "You were going to tell me yourself, remember? Right before the potion exploded?"

He didn't say anything, contemplating this for awhile, his face thoughtful.

So I tried again, a little gentler this time, "Listen, Malfoy…Dr-Draco," I swallowed, the name sounding funny in my mouth, "I can understand how you are used to doing things on your own…but I can help…really! It's something I'm good at!" I smiled towards him.

His silver eyes turned towards me, and suddenly I felt self conscious, as if he could see right through me. "Fine." He leaned in a little bit. "Remember, Mudblood," he whispered, "I am only doing this because I have no choice." He was much too close…I knew it was because he didn't want to be heard, but still… "Saturday is a Hogsmead day, which I'm not allowed to attend. Meet me near the statue of the humped witch, and I'll explain everything then."

And with that, he returned to his individual potion, which left me the rest of the lesson to steal confused glances at him and wonder what on earth was going on.

* * *

**A/N: **Again, guys please drop a review on your way out. They mean so much to me!

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed/ favorited/ subscribed! You guys make me want to write :D


	7. Chapter 6 Hogsmeade Again

**A/N: **Haha, this is the chapter where Malfoy tells Hermione everything. :D

Thank you so much for reading, once again, and if this chapter is in anyway confusing, let me know or feel free to ask questions :)

Thank you so much to **InkLaVie, the fireplanet, Hermione709, Lyka Ryaldi, CasyRydr.4wolf., maggy black, I-stabbed-him-with-the-pencil, violinbelle109100, AlecLover, animepatty, Writers-bomb, Goldangel121, Harry's Love Can Conquer All, **and** Kimiko16 **for Reviewing/ Favoriting/ Subscribing...You guys are so amazing :D

Please leave a review on your way out :) Please? With Chocolate Frogs and Butterbeer on top?

**Disclaimer: **...I'm pretty sure I don't own Harry Potter...

* * *

**Ch 6- Hogsmeade Again**

It took me exactly one day to realize what I had agreed to with Malfoy. I mean, almost the whole castle, teachers and students alike…would be in Hogsmeade. And I would be alone in the castle. With Malfoy. A Death Eater. But it was odd…it wasn't as if I was worried about him attacking me- Professor McGonagall had set certain precautions for when Malfoy was in the castle, I found out, and even if they didn't work…well…I was good at thinking on my feet. No, I was worried about Ginny who invited Harry and Ron to Hogsmeade that day. I wasn't the best liar. And I couldn't very well tell her that I was ignoring them to spend the day with _Malfoy_. But I had to get her to leave me alone somehow

So, on Friday, the night before the Hogsmeade trip, I was a nervous wreck as I met Ginny for dinner. I hardly ate, and I could barely look at her; I even spoke in short sentences, so my voice wouldn't give anything away.

"Hermione?" She asked sharply after about fifteen minutes. Well, I suppose she did inherit something from her mother. "What's wrong?"

"Mmm, nothing, Ginny. Why?"

"Oh Hermione," Luna was coming over from the Ravenclaw table, "You do seem to be a bit pale. Perhaps you are suffering from the affects of a nargle attack? Quite unusual really…they don't tend to attack during this time of the year." And with that she sat down and started talking to Dean, whose cheeks I noticed, turned a bit pink.

"Well…yeah Hermione, its like Luna said," Ginny was rather persistent. I tried to avoid her eyes-instead I look somewhere else, "You _do_ look pale, and rather jumpy. And bloody hell," she followed my gaze, and her eyes narrowed, "why do you keep looking at the _Slytherin_ table?"

"I've been…distracted. And…it's Astoria Greengrass…I've been wondering about-"

But my attempts at lying mustn't have been very good because Ginny cut me off. "Don't give me any of that, Hermione." But she studied me for a bit before adding, "But _maybe _you are sick."

I sighed. "I think I'm coming down with something…perhaps I'll take a pepper-up from Madame Pomfrey…but Ginny? If this, this flu persists, well, I'm not sure if I'll be able to come with you, Harry, and Ron to Hogsmeade tomorrow." Drat, she looked concerned. "Its fine really, Ginny. I've been meaning to do some research for Harry anyway."

"Would you like me to stay-"

"No," I said too quickly. But then I blushed and corrected myself, "No really, I'd be terribly boring. I'll just spend the day reading or studying. Give Harry and Ron my best, won't you?" I knew she wouldn't really stay- not if it was a chance to see Harry again.

"Well-" but luckily for me, the matter wasn't pressed, because right then Parvati took up Ginny's attention with talk of Hannah Abbot's relationship issues, which I was able to tune out quickly.

My eyes, once again, wandered towards the Slytherin table, and this time, they found a pair of silver ones staring back.

**~~~HP~~~**

All that night I couldn't sleep. My dreams were invaded with too many thoughts of Malfoy and his seizures and silver eyes and, strangely, that scroll. And when I woke up, alone (everyone had left already), I was a mess; there were dark circles under my eyes, and I was so pale that Malfoy would be proud. Malfoy…what did I care what I looked like in front of him anyway? Why should it matter? I looked in the dorm mirror and sighed. It wasn't as if I could really change my appearance anyways.

I jumped into bed when I heard Ginny come upstairs and burst through the door. "Hermione?" She looked pretty. "Are you feeling better? I thought that maybe if you were, you could…" She trailed off when she saw that I, in fact, looked horrible. "Well, if you are feeling better, come meet us, alright?" I nodded, giving her a small smile, and she left.

Slightly shaken, I got up and got ready…and it wasn't until I left through the portrait that I noticed, that I had taken an extra long time to extra tasks in addition to my daily ones. I had not only made my bed, but I had taken extra time to change the sheets and fluff the pillows. And for some strange reason, I made sure I had all of my books and assignments in the proper order, as well as taking an extra long time to look presentable.

I mused over this as I climbed through the portrait hole and started walking down the corridor. Was I so reluctant to meet Malfoy that would try to stay away from him as long as possible?

_Well, he _is_ a death eater, _the evil little voice in the back of my head nagged. _You probably _shouldn't_ meet him. _

But…people could change couldn't they? And Malfoy certainly seemed as if he had.

_You don't know where his allegiances still lie. He might think you're scum still. He could hurt you._

But I need answers. Plus it could help me figure out the scroll…Anyways, I shouldn't be afraid…its not as if I'm getting involved _romantically_…I'm not going to get hurt. I blushed at the thought. It doesn't matter, anyways, because I have Ron.

_But Ron has changed…he's not the same boy you thought you loved. And Malfoy needs your help, he needs a friend._

I could be his friend, I realized. But nothing more. Ron…

_Ron doesn't care enough to owl you. Malfoy cares. He saved you. Malfoy-_

"SHUT UP!" I was currently in a crowded, public stairway, and when I yelled, almost everyone in a 10 meter radius turned to look at me. I blushed profusely. "Carry on, the show's over," I muttered. But that thought bugged me. True, Ron _hadn't_ owled me, but he was very busy. Malfoy didn't care for me _that way_, anyhow…he was still getting used to talking to me. I had to show him today, that he could trust me, that I could be his friend.

I arrived at the statue of humped witch nervously, but my anxiety quickly disappeared when I saw that almost no one was around the hallway. Great. The git was late.

I waited for about five minutes, before I sat down, next to the statue, and pulled out my wand. I twirled it a bit, thinking _Avis_ in my head, and without any effort, a stream of seven birds flew out the tip. I was quite partial to this spell, the birds always comforted me…they made me think of home.

I made them fly around a bit, twirling and weaving, in a straight line, and I followed their movements with my eyes, until they rested on the window sill across from me. "_Incendio_." I whispered, and all seven of the little birds went up in a beautiful blue flame. All good things come to an end eventually, don't they?

I heard a chuckle, and I looked up to see Malfoy leaning against the wall next to me, staring at the place where the birds were. He looked at me as I stood up. "You actually came?"

"You expected me not to?"

He shrugged. "I don't know what to expect from anything anymore."

I stowed my wand in my jeans pocket, and looked at him. "Sooo…what now?"

He reached past me and tapped the hump of the witch whispering, "_Dissendium._" I fidgeted slightly, having him so close. The pathway opened, and Malfoy gestured for me to enter. "You ready?"

"Malfoy," I began slowly. How was I supposed to tell him that I didn't want to be seen, especially with him? "I-I can't…you see-"

His eyebrows went up. "You can't be seen with me in Hogsmeade because Potter and the Weasel are visiting?" I nodded. "Don't worry, Hogsmead is particularly crowded now that the Voldemort is gone, and the security has been loosened. I'm sure we won't be seen." He brushed past me into the passageway, and sighing, I reluctantly followed.

**~~~HP~~~**

"So where to first Granger?"

"_Malfoy!_ You said you were going to explain things today!" He was almost running ahead, his face slightly brighter than normal. I had to speed up to keep up with him.

He spun around to face me, and all though his face went back to being cool, I could still see the excitement in his eyes. "Granger, this is my first time out with freedom since fifth year…Do you know what that means?"

I sighed, still a bit out of breath, but I understood. "Oh… ok…so what first? Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, or we could go to Dervish and Banges- I've been needing to get a new quill and some parchment, anyways."

"How about the Shrieking Shack first? That place brings up some odd memories."

I nodded and we continued walking, slower this time. "What "odd" memories does this place bring up for you, Malfoy?" I sent a teasing smirk his way, and he smirked back at me.

"Well, there was this one time with Crabbe." He winced slightly. "In third, year he had dared Goyle to steal a doorknob from the top floor. The problem was, Goyle didn't notice the giant gaping holes in the floor- he stepped in one and got stuck from his middle down."

I smiled, despite of myself, at the image. "What happened then?"

"Crabbe and I went up to get him…it took many tugs and several slackening charms to get him out. But Goyle still got the doorknob."

"Do you miss them?" I cast a sideways glance at him. Gregory Goyle was sentenced to serve a life imprisonment Azkaban, like his father. I always wondered why Malfoy never earned the same sentence.

His face was blank, and he hesitated a moment before answering. "Goyle maybe…he was too ignorant to understand what he was doing. Crabbe was selfish and full of hate. He followed me because my father once had authority among our group."

"But he was your friend. Malfoy, you have every right to miss him…it'd be alright if you did." I glanced a him- his face still held no emotion.

He shrugged, but didn't reply because we had reached the fence of the hill overlooking the shrieking shack.

He leaned forward on the fence, his face thoughtful for a moment. "What about you, Granger?"

"What _about _me, Malfoy?" I asked, as I copied him and leaned against the fence.

"You've had some moments too. I hear things." He looked at me next to him. "Are you okay being here?"

I wasn't sure if "here" meant Hogwarts or the Shrieking Shack, but I when I answered the question, I made the answer general. "Everything is still numb, you know? I can't feel…I can't feel any pain." He nodded, and I knew that he understood exactly what I was talking about.

From there we went all around Hogsmeade, careful not to be recognized by anyone. I mostly went to the places I needed to- Dervish and Banges, Honeydukes, the Post Office- but he didn't seem to mind, because he seemed so happy to be free. At Honeydukes, I saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny, but I pulled Malfoy behind a box of cockroach clusters- I knew Ron hated them- and we hid until we had a clear view of a passage to the door to escape through without being noticed.

It was coming out of the Post, Malfoy next to me, when it occurred to me.

"Mafloy?"

"Hmm?" He was distracted looking at the people.

"Are you feeling quite well…disregarding the seizures I mean?"

That caught his attention- he turned to me his expression puzzled. "Yes, Granger. Why?"

"Well…you haven't insulted me once today."

His dark, silver eyes held amusement, although I was quite serious. "Would you like me insult you, Nosey?"

"No, really, I-"

"Didn't think so…anyways, you're a walking insult by yourself." He didn't look at me, but I saw that he was smirking. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Why do you call me that? I've just noticed."

"Call you what?" Could he really not tell?

" Nosey."

He chuckled. "Granger, it's what you are. Don't be mad!" He quickly said when he saw I was about to protest. "But it's you're nature to be interfering."

I fumed silently.

"Granger? Oh, you can't tell me that you're mad at me." His face was thoughtful for a moment. "You know it's not always a bad thing! Potter wouldn't have been able to do half the things he did if it wasn't for your Nosey-ness."

I broke my anger with a smile. "You have changed Malfoy."

His face lost all of its playfulness, and his eyes turned hard again. "Is that a good thing?"

"I'll let you know."

**~~~HP~~~**

"I guess we better get this over with then, Granger." We were sitting at a very small table in the farthest corner of the Three Broomsticks, butterbeers in hand to help with the October chill. But in all truth, I wasn't terribly worried about Ron or Harry finding us here…the place was packed…no one was able to move.

I gazed a little at the boy across from me, before I started talking…it wasn't odd-he was staring just as unabashedly back at me. He did look a little better; his cheeks had a bit of a flush from being out in the cold a moment ago, his hair was slightly windblown and, he just seemed…healthier.

"Have you been having seizures very often?"

"They've…stopped for a while. I don't know why." I sensed he wasn't giving me the complete truth, but I didn't push it. After all, we'd get to that later.

"Er…so…I suppose you could start by telling me…er…why you'd been having those seizures?" I could tell he was about to protest, so I added quickly, "I _know_ that you know, Malfoy, so don't try denying it."

"How about I start at the beginning." He paused, fingering the rim of his butterbeer mug, looking past me at the crowd. "I suppose it started a couple of weeks after the war ended. Everyone was so focused on your Golden Trio," He spat out the name, "that they _almost_ forgot to take into account that my family was a bunch of death eaters. Almost. See, a week after my family finally returned, the Ministry decided that we did, in fact, need to be punished. They sent my father to Azkaban, and let my mother off with a complete lockdown at home, because she had helped Potter, and they let me stay with her, because saint Potter insisted." I blinked- Harry hadn't told me that.

"And at first I did nothing around the house…but then it got to the point where I was so damn bored, I didn't know what to do with myself. So I started going through my dear father's documents." The bitter sarcasm started seeping into his voice. "It took a while, mind you- my father's study is quite large, and I really didn't find anything of interest. Just a few financial statements and things.

"But then my mother saw that I was becoming a little too nosey, and I soon found out she didn't like me being at home with her, for reasons found out later. So, with special ministry permission, she left one day, and returned three days later, with McGonagall. And McGonagall…she had been talking to the portrait of Dumbledore about my…situation. And apparently, they decided that I should come back to Hogwarts on a type of…er…parole situation, where they monitor my behaviors in class, to see if I'm fit to live a free life in society.

"And then it occurred to me that my mom wanted to keep me away from the house because she was hiding something from me, but what it was, I had no idea. So I started looking around the house for anything- secret compartments- anything that could show me why my mother wanted to get me out of the house so badly. I took awhile, but I had quite a bit of time.

"And then I found it," he gave a bitter chuckle, and looked straight at me, "in the library, behind a bookcase; a door. And this door let to a room, with nothing in it but an old scroll. So I started reading…Granger, the damn scroll was about-" he broke off.

I had stayed silent the whole time, but now, unable to wait any longer, my timid voice spoke up, "Malfoy? What was it about?"

"It was about me. My father had sacrificed me to the Dark Lord." He looked down, unable to meet my questioning eyes.

"I don't understand. What do you mean he _sacrificed _you?" My voice gave away how anxious I was.

"It means that my father made a deal with the devil, himself. When I was but a few days old, my father created a potion with _his _blood in it and gave it to me, and gave the same potion with _my _blood in it to him…so if the Dark Lord was ever truly vanquished, his…his soul, or the essence of it, would come to me. It would take over mine, invade it, so I could finish what he started."

Bloody Hell.

I opened my mouth to speak, and couldn't.

"Say something Granger." He spoke quietly still not meeting my eyes. I didn't respond, still shocked. "Dammit, open your sodding mouth and speak!"

"I…I don't know what to say."

"You're the first person I've bloody told."

I nodded.

"My mother doesn't even know that I know."

I continued to stare at him wide-eyed.

He took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eye. "I needed you to understand what's happening to me. I _need_ your help."

That shocked my brain even more…He was so…so vulnerable.

"P-please Granger. Please help me."

Still shocked, and incapable of speech, I nodded once more.

Relief washed over his features. And he smiled at me…he _genuinely _smiled.

And I couldn't help but smile back.


End file.
